Achievements
This page contains a list of achievements in Kingdom Rush. Kingdom Rush FIRST BLOOD Kill one enemy. DARING Call 10 early waves. CONSTRUCTOR Build 30 towers. BLOODLUST Kill 500 enemies. ARMAGGEDON sic Use Rain of Fire 5 times in a single stage. HOME IMPROVEMENT Upgrade all basic tower types to level 3. STARRY Earn 15 Stars. WHATS THAT? Open 10 enemy information cards. SUPERMARIO Earn 30 stars. NUTS AND BOLTS Defeat The Juggernaut. ENGINEER Build 100 towers. IS HE DEAD YETI? Defeat J.T. SLAYER Kill 2500 enemies. DEATH FROM ABOVE Kill 100 enemies with Meteor Shower. TACTICIAN Change soldiers rally point 200 times. SUPERSTAR Earn 45 stars. THE ARCHITECT Build 150 towers. THIS IS THE END! Defeat Vez'nan. TERMINATOR Kill 10,000 enemies. DIE HARD Have your soldiers regenerate a total of 50,000 life. G.I JOE Train 1,000 soldiers. CANNON FODDER Send 1,000 soldiers to their deaths. FEARLESS Call all waves early in a single mission. REAL ESTATE Sell 30 towers. INDECISIVE Sell 5 towers in a single mission. IMPATIENT Call an early wave within 3 seconds of the icon showing up. FOREST DIPLOMACY Recruit max elves at The Silveroak Outpost. :: Before recruiting elves, the player has to repair their habitat, investing gold a few times. Then all it takes is to purchase four elven troopers. LIKE A HENDERSON Free the Sasquatch on the Icewind Pass. :: To unblock the Sasquatch, the player needs to cast a Rain of Fire on the chunk of ice blocking the entrance. Then purchase is required, similar to Sylvan Elf Hall. It is recommended to do so at the start of the battle before enemies assemble larger armies drawing every resource available at the player's disposal. SUNBURNER! Fire the Sunray 20 times. IMPERIAL SAVIOUR Complete The Citadel with at least 3 surviving Imperial Guards. SPECIALIST Build all 8 tower specializations. 50 SHOTS 50 KILLS Snipe 50 enemies. TOXICITY Kill 50 enemies by poison damage. ENTANGLED Hold 500 or more enemies with Wrath of the Forest. DUST TO DUST Disintegrate 50 or more enemies. BEAM ME UP SCOTTY Teleport 250 or more enemies. SHEPHERD Polymorph 50 Enemies into sheeps sic. ELEMENTALIST Summon 5 rock elementals in any one stage. AXE RAIN! Throw 500 or more axes! ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED? Have a single Barbarian kill 10 enemies. MEDIC! Have your Paladins heal a total of 7000 life. HOLY CHORUS Have your Paladins perform 100 Holy Strike. ROCKETEER Shoot 100 Missiles. CLUSTERED Drop 1000 or more bomblets with the cluster bomb. ENERGY NETWORK Build 4 Tesla towers in any stage. AC/DC Kill 300 enemies with electricity. OVINOPHOBIA Kill 10 or more Sheep with your hands! :: Sheep and their variations, goats, are present in forest and mountain environments, respectively. A sheep takes exactly eight clicks before exploding violently. TWIN RIVERS ANGLER Catch a Fish. :: Awarded for successfully clicking on the fish sprite either at Pagras or at Twin Rivers. Fish jumps out of water regularly on same time intervals, but only for a fraction of second. The player seeking to acquire this one is required to have either decent reactions or a quick trigger finger (to click on one spot in a quick succession). :: Albeit attainable at Pagras as well (in the bottom left corner by the Boats), the name was picked after the stage with the most concentration of bodies of water with fish in them and specialized fishing scenery present. GREAT DEFENDER Complete all Campaign stages in Normal difficulty. HEROIC DEFENDER Complete all Heroic stages in Normal difficulty. IRON DEFENDER Complete all Iron stages in Normal difficulty. SUPREME DEFENDER Complete the campaign in Hard mode. FREE FREDO Help Fredo escape. ARACHNOPHOBIA Defeat Sarelgaz and her minions. ORCS MUST DIE Defeat Gul'Thak and his minions. LUMBERJACK Defeat Greenmuck and his minions. CHAMPION OF LINIREA Train a hero up to level 5. LEGEND OF LINIREA Train a hero up to max level. I AM THE LAW Do not let The Kingpin escape. COOLRUNNING Defeat 10 Troll Pathfinders while they're treading on ice. SCRAT'S MEAL Find the elusive acorn! PLANTS VS TROLLS Find the 5 legendary lost Ice-shrooms. DON'T FEED THE TROLL Defeat Ulguk-Hai the Troll Warlord. *